


Hinata x Yui

by AizayaYui0718



Series: [OC] Aizaya's Collection [2]
Category: Futanari - Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Anime, F/F, Futanari, Other, Sex, Yuri, animegirl, hermaphrodite, lesbiananime, originalcreation, shoujoai
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:14:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27729355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AizayaYui0718/pseuds/AizayaYui0718
Summary: Two girlfriends get fiesty and end up making love.Two barely-known acquaintances fell into a lovely accident!----Since this is my own creation, I will allow a fandom for this fanfiction of mine! If any of you guys are looking or asking for discord, I don't use it.However, you can send fan-art to me! Message me for more information.
Relationships: Lesbian - Relationship
Series: [OC] Aizaya's Collection [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2123541
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Yui x Hinata**   
**(An Original Work)**

  
It's Christmas day and the bell rang. Class ended as students began to pack their belongings up and head home for the day. Yui sat near the back, facing the window. It was raining outside, say, very hard. She stared out the window for quite a long time, zoning out. Her mind was tired and her eyes were drooping, almost pushing her to sleep. Yui’s long hair dropped from her side, sliding past her hand and fingers.  
“Yui,” an elegant voice said from behind. It was Shion-san. Hinata Shion. Yui’s girlfriend who was trying to get her attention. Yui snapped back to reality.  
“Whatt do you want…,” Yui mumbled, stretching her arms across the table.  
Hinata was pretty as ever. Her hair was burnt red, glittering orange eyes, and a smile she wore on her face. She grabbed Yui’s hand and kissed it. Her hands were warm.  
“Ojou-sama, it’s time to go,” she said to her, smiling.  
Yui mumbled and groaned, stretching her back and her arms, and then her legs. Her bag dangled from the side as she stood up and grabbed it. Hinata followed her.  
“Hey hey, wanna come over to my place?” Yui asked Hina, grabbing her hand. They both exited from their classroom and went to their shoe lockers.  
“Sure,” Hinata responded.. A lot of girls walked past them staring. Not at them, but at their hands. They all looked at Yui and Hinata with curious faces. Most of them giggled.  
Hinata, who was aware of her surroundings, stopped in front of Yui. She knelt down in front of Yui with her hand out in front. She smiled and spoke. The girls around us watched intently.  
“Marry me~,” Hinata said, teasing Yui, kissing her forehand. The girls around them got embarrassed and flustered, while some cheered their relationship. Yui’s face turned red, embarrassed by Hinata’s gesture.  
“B-B-baka! Not in front of everyone!” Yui said stuttering. Hinata smirked at her, while the commotion died dow.. A short girl went to them and asked if they are actually in a relationship. It was one of their classmates.  
“Shion-san, are you dating Yui?” The girl asked them. Yui was unable to give a response so she hid behind Hinata, trying to avoid talking.  
“Yeah!” Hinata said straightforward with a smile.  
“You’re Miia, right?”  
Miia nodded in response and grasped on to Hinata’s hands.  
“I wish you two a healthy relationship!” She said to them.  
“See you tomorrow!” She walked past the couple, with her hair swaying from behind. Hinata blushed at her compliment.  
“Yui,” Hinata said.  
“Don’t hide.”  
She took her by her hand continued walking to the lockers. They arrived at the shoe lockers. Yui opened up her locker, grabbed her shoes, and put them on. Hinata did the same too. Yui grabbed her pink umbrella from the umbrella-stands and waited for Hinata by the doors. Hinata grabbed hers from her bag but as soon she walked forward, she tripped on the floor’s incline and fell down on her butt, releasing her grip on her umbrella, which cascaded under her butt. Yui tried to react to help her before falling, but it was a late spur.  
“Ow!” Hinata squealed. Little tears showed in the corners of her eyes. They both heard something break.  
“Hina-! Are you okay?” Yui asked her, helping her up. She took her by her hand and lifted her up, only to notice that her umbrella’s gears were broken by the impact of her landing. She wiped the small tears away from her face using her fingers. Hinata picked up her umbrella.  
“You’re umbrella broke…,” Yui told her as she patted the dust off her dotted skirt.  
“Ah-” She felt sad. Taking her umbrella, she put it back in her bag, hanging from the shoulders.  
“Why don’t we share?” Yui suggested, offering her a hand, smiling. Hina became happy and held onto Yui’s arm. They stepped outside and Yui opened up the umbrella. With an easy click, the umbrella popped out and hovered over them. As the couple walked, heavy rain dropped down and rattled the umbrella. The sounds of constant dripping and tapping splashed onto their umbrella as the force became more subtle. It smelled humid. It was cold and cars drove past us. Hinata sneezed a couple times.  
“Hold onto the umbrella,” Yui asked her. She grabbed the handle. I unwrapped my scarf.  
“What are you do-” Hinata asked her, before being cut off.  
“This.”  
Yui wrapped her scarf around Hinata’s neck and hers. She then leaned in closer to her to give her some warmth. Hinata held onto Yui’s arm tightly. She hid her face in her scarf and blushed.  
“Y-Yui...you didn’t have to do that,” Hinata stuttered while the wind hit her face, blushing. Yui smiled. People began to show up on the sidewalk, umbrellas opened. Some began to close theirs as the rain began to slowly slow down and shower lightly. Tiny breaks in the clouds began to appear as the sun shone through. The rain then stopped with a smooth transition from the sun’s rays hitting us and the ground. A car drove past us, splashing the puddle’s water onto Hinata.  
“Ahh! Cold!” Hinata said shivering, dripping wet. The scarf got wet on her end, her clothes were stained, her legs were trembling, and the water got into her shoes. She sneezed again.  
“Hina!” Yui said worrying. Yui closed her umbrella up and took her jacket off. Yui put her jacket over Hinata as she gripped onto it.  
“C’mon! Let’s hurry back to my place,” Yui said with a worried look.  
  


* * *

The sun shone down on them as Yui found her house, only two blocks away from school. She rummaged through her bag and found the keys to the house. Yui put the keys in the slot of the doorknob and opened up.  
“Hurry and take a bath!” Yui said to her, shoes off. Hinata took her shoes off instantly, dragging drips of water along the floor up the stairs. Yui heard her walk to her to Yui's room to get the extra clothes Yui had, and then the bathroom, back and forth. She then closed the door and turned on the water to the tub. While Yui waited for her, she went to her living room. It was very pretty. The walls were decorated with pink flowers and a pink background. The sun shone in through the window, reflecting everywhere in the room. Yui turned on the lights and went to close the curtains on the window. She then went to the kitchen to make some warm tea. Using a kettle with cold water, Yui heated it up on the stove for hot water. A metal rack filled with different kinds of tea flavors sat by the sink, under some cabinets. She grabbed the flavor, mint, and opened the packet up. The tea shreds hung from a string, inside a white pocket filter. Once the hot water was done, she turned the fire off. She added some cold water to the hot water to make it warm and poured into a cup and then placed the tea bag into the cup.  
As it set in for a while, the water turned color. Yui went back to the living room and sat down on the couch, taking a sip of tea to warm up. A box of chocolates were on the table so she took some taking two and ate them. Yui found it very tasty, so she took more. Afterwards, she began to feel fuzzy and dizzy. Trying to reach for the cup of tea, she fell to the ground.  
What is this feeling? Yui thought to herself. She got up and sat on the couch, laying down with her hair spread apart.  
“Ehehehe~” she mumbled. Yui got up and walked weirdly, trying to find her room. After finding it near the hallway past the kitchen, she barged in and jumped onto her bed, rolling over. It felt so comfy. There was a picture of Hinata on the tabletop next to the bed she picked it up and stared at it. She was thinking something dirty while looking at the picture. Suddenly, her face turned red and she put her hand down near her crotch, stroking what appears to be a dick.

**ー ひなた ー**  
“Yui?” I shouted while trying to find her, after finishing my shower. I walked around Yui’s house, only to see a box of chocolate whiskeys half eaten and a cup of tea, half drunk.  
“Oh no, no, no no,” I said worrying, wondering what might happen to Yui, I found the door to my room open, so I walked in to see if Yui was there. In fact, she was, with her hand down her crotch, stroking her dick.  
“YUI!” I shouted, “You didn’t eat those chocolates, did you?”  
"Whuat chuocolhates?” Yui said like a child, still stroking her dick. I was becoming aroused a little bit, watching her masturbate. I sat on her bed and shoved her, trying to bring her back to her senses. But it didn’t work. I tried again, by slapping her on her face.  
“Yui! Snap out of it!” I said worrying. The slap didn’t work. She was drunk and high on whiskey chocolates. Instead, Yui grabbed me and yanked me down onto her bed, with her sitting on me. She was on the verge of cumming. Yui began to stroke her dick ferociously. She began to moan. I was getting aroused.  
“Yui! Stop!” I shouted, struggling to get out of her grip. I was pinned and couldn’t move. She was too strong. A split second and she ejaculated over my face. White, sticky, liquids stained my face and my clothes. Her boobs swished as she climaxed and leaned back, sending white sticky semen onto my face. I sat up on my bed, wiping away the semen she put on me.  
“Eww...gross…,” I said trying to wipe the sticky substance away. Suddenly, she shoved her dick into my mouth without warning. I muffled and tried to push away, but she forcefully began to thrust her dick in my mouth, holding my head. Her dick was rock hard, and round, from the sensation my tongue was getting. It didn’t taste good at all. A filthy dick is in my mouth. Tears started to stream from my face, hiding my arousal and embarrassment. I became mad, letting Yui use me without consent. Yui’s pace began to thrust faster, holding my head.  
“H-H-Hinaa….I-I’m about to cum!” Yui alerted me.  
Wait! Not in my mouth!-I thought. A split second and Yui ejaculated another load in my mouth, causing me to swallow her cum. She let go of my head as her dick slid out of my mouth. I gagged and coughed. I swallowed her cum…My hands were soaked as I wiped the excess cum away from my face. I looked up at her and noticed her eyes became blank, her mind was all woozy, and worst of all, a slutty face. I was becoming scared, thinking of what Yui might do to me. It’s my first time seeing Yui like this. 

Yui began to take my skirt off and my panties. She threw them off her bed. She’s not gonna put it in…?  
“Hhiinaa.., I’m about to put it in,” she said, holding her dick in her hand, placing the tip of it near my pussy. I was about to react, but I didn’t have the strength to.  
“Wait, Yui--AHhn!~” I moaned as she slid it in my pussy. I looked at Yui and all I saw was lust in her eyes. She clearly didn’t know that she was raping me. She then began to thrust roughly inside me. I let out loud moans as she continued her way with me, pushing in back and forth. T-this s-sensation ...feels so GOOD! I thought to myself. Suddenly, Yui slammed into me with brute strength. My mind was going blank. I couldn’t think straight. I couldn’t let that happen. My moans began to let out louder, along with Yui. She was panting like crazy, moaning out loud. Yui spoke to me while she was thrusting, with no mind at all.  
“Hinaataa…. I l-love youuu!….aaAaaAhhn!~” Yui shouted at the top of her lungs while moaning. My moans began to gradually quiet down. Yui began to thrust violently, deep in my pussy, back and forth. With tears streaming down, Yui grabbed me and hugged me. She began to suck on my nipples, getting milk from them. I felt my liquids transfer from the inside of my boobs into her mouth. She then kissed me, using her tongue to twirl against mine. I had no idea kissing felt so good. Yui’s pace began to thrust faster, leaving both of us at the verge of cumming together. I was almost on the verge of an orgasm. Yui was about to ejaculate. She then kissed me again, looking at me while I stared into her pretty blue eyes. Both our tears were streaming down. She let go of our kiss and grabbed my arms, pinning me down against my bed.  
“Hinata..I-I’m about to cum!” Yui said, moaning. Her thrusts began to smack against me hard, hitting my insides, and my womb. Her dick was throbbing. She began to grind while thrusting.  
“Wait! Not inside!~” I shouted and moaned but it was too late. Yui ejaculated into my womb, hot liquid filling up my belly. The ejaculation couldn’t stop as I had my orgasm, along with Yui. My back arched as I moaned loudly with Yui, who pressed hard against my pussy. She didn’t let go as my belly began to expand. Her dick was still inside me. She started to grind, moving slowly and turning her dick around inside me.  
“S-stop! D-don’t grind!” I said, panting. Her dick….felt amazing! I didn’t want to admit, but sex feels so good! Yui slid her dick out of my pussy, letting a flow of semen gush out. My belly began to deflate as a gallon of semen poured out. Only a little was left inside my womb. I was left panting, and Yui passed out next to me. My eyes began to close on their own. I gradually began to fall asleep until I passed out.

**ー ゆい ー**  
I awoke on the bed, feeling nauseated and tired. I couldn’t remember what happened but I noticed my dick wobbly and covered in semen. I felt someone hitting me. It was Hina.  
“Yui!” I opened my eyes gradually  
“Yui!” My senses came back to me as I noticed what had happened. I was half naked and I raped Hina. I raped Hina. I turned around and saw Hina covered in sweat and semen. I must have cummed inside of her. My memory began to come back as I saw flashbacks of what happened. Hina was pouting at me, frowning.  
“Hina! I’m sorry!!” I finally noticed, “I didn’t know I raped you!” I said tearing up. Hina hugged me as I cried. I grabbed onto her but she leaned in and kissed me for accepting my apology. I blushed and got aroused. My dick became hard again and poked Hinata’s ass. She squealed as my dick hit her.  
“Geez, you ate half of the whiskey chocolates!” Hina said looking at me, smiling, feeling all red.  
“I’m sowwy. I didn’t know those made me drunk…” I said with a frown.  
“You.. You’re such an airhead,” Hina said teasing me. Her face was red and my dick became hard.  
“Ah-I-I...want more…,” Hina said hastily, grabbing my dick. I moaned. She pushed me down and got on my dick, sliding it into her pussy. Hina began to thrust on her own, while I was lying on the bed. She began to thrust more until I slammed my hips into her. My dick was inside her, again.  
“H-Hiinaa…,” I said moaning, “You feel soo good!” I used my strength and pushed her over, doggy style,  
while fondling her boobs. We both moaned loudly as I began to thrust harder. Hina shouted at me.  
“More! Give me more!” Hina said excitedly. Hina lost her mind. My sanity broke. I began to thrust and hump violently, until another surge of adrenaline filled my back. I had my orgasm as my own pussy began to leak. Hina turned around on me and kissed me. She began to suck my boobs.  
“Mmmm,” Hina said tasting my milk from my nipples. She clamped onto them while I kept thrusting.  
“D-don’t bite themmnnAHHHhhh!~” I said pleasingly. A shot of adrenaline began to surge, as I was about to cum again in Hina’s pussy. Her eyes began to turn into heart shapes.  
“Cum inside me! Impregnate me!” She added.  
“Okay!” I said. As I thrust and slammed into her, I ejaculated into her womb, letting semen flow into her. We both had our second orgasms, arching out backs at climaxing point. Hina slid off my dick. I laid next to her.  
“A-am I gonna get pregnant?” Hina said staring right into my eyes. She had her hand over her mouth and her other over her crotch.  
“Probably…,” I said doubtfully.   
“I’ll take responsibility when the time comes!”  
Hinata smiled and moved closer to me, giving me a deep kiss.  
“Yui ...I...I love you,” She told me, averting her eyes from my gaze.  
“I mean it.” She got up and noticed the mess we made on her bed. She pouted at the mess. I got up too and smiled at her, knowing that our relationship was growing even stronger.  
“Hinna!” I said throwing myself onto her.  
“I love you too.”


	2. Hinata x Yuka: The Accident

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An accident occurred between two friends who forgot about their first meeting together!

**CH 1 - Yuka and Hinata**

It was Saturday afternoon. Wind flew through the screen of the window, gushing the cold air into the room. Yuka laid on her bed, lazily, listening to music while reading some manga, eating pocky. Her phone buzzed next to her so she picked it up. A text message from one of her butlers informed her that they saw a distant-cousin, Yui, with a friend of hers walking around town. Yuka got curious so she replied to his text to see if he could get some info off of my distant-cousin. Yuka grabbed a stick from the pocky bag and bit onto it.  
“A cousin ehh…..interesting,” Yuka said to herself, kicking her legs in the air.   
She became more intrigued by the fact that she has a relative, so she got up from her bed and went to her desk, all messy and piled up. Yuka picked up the papers on her desk and organized them when an unrecognizable file slipped and fell to the ground. Curiously, she picked it up and read what it said on the front page. A picture of her unidentified cousin showed on the right hand side. 

Name: Yui, Aizaya  
Blood Type: AO  
Distant Relatives: Yes  
Name of Relatives: Yuka Ichinose  
Gender: Female / Futanari

The list goes on and on, description of the cousin her butler mentioned in the text. As she continued reading the list, Yuka dropped the file by surprise. Her hands trembled, falling to her knees.   
_ She’s….an..ORPHAN?!  _ Yuka thought to herself.  
_ Who’s been taking care of her??  _ Her thoughts jumbled and she quickly grabbed her phone, texting her butler to ask for more details. But before she hit sent, her butler’s message popped up. She read it.  
  
[You’re probably wondering why you’re reading this, Ichinose-san. I know what you’re about to ask and I have the information you are looking for. I’ve dug into Aizaya’s case and saw with my own eyes that her parents abandoned her at a very young age. Her parents knew a friend so they asked them to take care of her for she grew up as the inferior sex. I would imagine the look on the parents’ face. I wouldn’t be surprised better. If you feel like it, I can arrange an appointment for you to visit your cousin for the first time. Get to know her and treat her like a sibling. - Best wishes, Butler Kai.]   
  
Yuka remembered reading the info about Yui’s gender.   
_ She’s a futa..nari? Like a female with a penis and a pussy?  _ She scrambled through her thoughts, covering her hand over her mouth. She sat on my bed, crying for the fact that she had a blood-related cousin. After a while, She texted her butler to let him know that she didn’t need an appointment. Instead, Yuka asked for her address. He responded with it: 

[465 Kokoa Road, Harukoga Prefecture]

Yuka smiled at least, trying to feel positive. She got curious as to the person Yui was hanging out with, so she sent an additional text to Butler Kai. He responded. 

[Her friend is Hinata Shion]

“Wait...Shion? SHION?! My parents know them!” Yuka said her thoughts out loud.  There was little history with Yuka and the Shion family. When Yuka was 13, their parents met together since there as some business they needed to attend. There was a girl sitting next to Yuka, which was Hinata. Though their parents’ meeting was short, they barely had the time to interact with each other so there wasn’t much relationship between them. Yuka had an idea. Getting a proper chance to reunite with Hinata.  Calling the Shion family, someone picked up the phone from the other end. 

“Hello? Who is this regarding?” An older voice said into the microphone.   
“I’m Yuka Ichinose, daughter of Ryugosaki Ichinose,” Yuka responded. The phone dropped on the other end Yuka was listening to, it was picked up quickly after.  
“Ah- It’s been a while Ichinose-san. I doubt you’ll remember me, but I’m Hinata’s father, Furukawa-san. I know you’ve two met prior before in the past, but haven’t formally interacted with each other. I would assume you would want to meet Hinata?” Furukawa-san told Yuka. 

“Yes, please,” Yuka said kindly. She heard Furukawa-san called Hinata from the other end. After a silent moment, Yuka heard some footsteps coming towards the phone. _It must be Hinata,_ she thought. The voice changed immediately as someone picked up the phone.  
“Y-Y-Yuka-san?” Hinata asked her. Hinata's voice was so elegant and cute.   
“Hinata, it’s me, Yuka,” Yuka responded.   
“It’s been a long time.” She had a smile on her face. She heard some squealing on the end of the phone.   
“Yuuuka!” Hinata said surprisingly happy.   
“What is it?”  
“I...I- I want to meet you properly this time,” Yuka said straightforwardly, biting her lower lip. Yuka screamed on the inside. She became happy and her mood lifted.  
“Sure! When do you want to meet?” Hinata asked me through the speaker. Yuka blurted out.  
“Now! Now!” She said like a child, happily, letting tiny squeaks out. Hinata heard it through the phone. She laughed.  
“I can tell you’re happy,” she said. Yuka’s face turned red at Hinata’s compliment.  
“I-I-It’s not like I am happy…,” Yuka said sarcastically.   
“I-I’m just excited, that’s all.”   
“Tsundere much?” She laughed at her expression. Her face turned red and she responded quickly.   
“M-M-Meet me at Harukoga High!”   
“Eh-?! Wai-” Yuka hung up instantly. She wore a smile on her face as she got up and opened the closet. Yuka picked out her usual wear, a warm wooly blouse, a scarf, a blue long skirt, and white leggings. She took off her top off and put the blouse on. She then took her pajama pants off and put her skirt on, patting it down. She then put on her leggings on afterwards. After that, her scarf on. She adjusted her smooth, green, silky hair, letting it fall from behind. Finishing up dressing, Yuka picked up her phone from the bed and put it in the pocket of her skirt, along with her keys. Heading towards her desk, she opened her drawer and got out some cute earrings. Glittering in the light from the sun’s position, she clipped them on her ears. Staring into her reflection in the mirror, she blushed at the smile she wore, which smiled back. Opening the door of her room, she walked out, going to the door of the house. She put her shoes on and then exited the house. The wind died down as soon as she stepped outside, in the cold. A white puff of air puffed out from her mouth, into the sky and the wind. 

* * *

Walking along the pathway from her place, cars passed by Yuka with a streak of wind. Petals from trees flew and fell to the ground, in different directions and paths. Her nose was red so she stuffed her nose into her scarf.. People started to appear and I saw a few students wearing Harukoga High Uniforms walked past her. The thought of her past high school made her feel nostalgic. A sign appeared in front of her as she turned right and noticed the kanji. Harukoga High. She was back at her high school. A bench sat far from the wall of the sign and Yuka sat down, waiting for Hinata. She stared at the school building, recollecting her memories of it. While staring off into the distance, She heard her name.   
“Yuka?”   
It was Hinata, wearing warm clothing. Yuka turned her head and stared at Hinata with a smile. She looked cute and elegant, with a burnt-red hair color. Her eyes were orange and were glistening in the sun’s light.   
“Yuka!” She ran towards her and giving Yuka a big warm greeting hug. She nuzzled against Yuka's warm body. A happy reunion.  
“Hi~na~ta!” Yuka said giving her a hug back.   
“It’s been a long, long time.” Hinata got up and sat next to me. A swerve of light wind brushed past them, flailing our hair.   
“What’s with the occasion?” Hinata asked her, “You cut me off at the last moment!” Yuka didn’t know what to say, so she talked to her about Yui and her relationship with Yui.   
“Yui ...you two are friends right?” Yuka asked her. She tilted her head.   
“Yes, but we’re dating each other. My girlfriend,” she said straightforwardly. Yuka’s facial expression changed after hearing that.   
“Wait what?!” Yuka said out loud. She began to question herself.   
“Well, we both confessed at the same time. Turns out, we were made for each other,” Hinata explained.   
“Ah..I see.”   
“What did you want to say?” She asked Yuka again. Yuka’s mind stopped after the question Hinata had asked her. Yuka hesitated for a bit but she spoke up.   
“Yuka-san?”   
“Ah-, sorry. It’s very hard to explain this...but..,” Yuka said as her tone went from being positive to neutral.  
Looking at Yuka, Hinata put her grasped her hands over Yuka’s  
“It’s okay,” she said smiling. Yuka coughed and put her courage to talk.   
“I-..I’m...Yui’s.....cousin,” Yuka said deflatedly. Hinata gasped as Yuka took her phone out and showed her a picture of Yui’s file and hers in comparison.   
“Here.”   
She took my phone and looked at the photo I showed her. She covered her hand over her mouth. Her eyes widened. She looked at me and then back.   
“No way!” She said gasping. Yuka twiddled with my fingers.   
“D-d-don’t stare at it too much…,” Yuka said, embarrassed, fidgeting her fingers around. Hinata gave the phone back to Yuka, closing it and putting it in her pocket. She had a doubtful face. Hinata noticed and put her hand on Yuka’s left shoulder.   
“You don’t know how to introduce yourself to Yui, hmm?” Hinata asked, deducting the points based off of Yuka’s interaction with her. Hinata smiled at Yuka, who tried to speak.   
“Don’t worry. I’ll tell you everything I know about Yui,” Hinata said boldly.   
“You can meet her later if you are up for it.”   
Hearing that from Hinata, Yuka calmed down. She hid her face in her scarf, embarrassed. Hinata stood up and stretched. She turned around and stared at Yuka, who looked back to her. Yuka was wearing the eyes of a puppy, asking for help and guidance. Hinata smirked and laughed at Yuka’s innocence. Hinata, making up her mind, decided to help Yuka with her first meeting with Yui, her cousin.   
“Ichinose-san,” she said. Yuka reacted and jumped. She stood up, tears starting to drip.   
“I’ll help you.” Hinata wore a smile on her face. 

＊＊

Shortly after the meeting with Hinata Shion, Hinata asked for Yuka to come by her place. Yuka followed Hinata the long way from Harukaoga High, up a few neighborhoods, and into Hinata’s large place. It looked like an ancient japanese home, with brown tiled roofs and a fancy, grand entryway. Yuka gasped at the sight of Hinata’s wealth and inheritance.   
“Come to think of it, why did you want to meet at my High School?” Hinata asked Yuka. While walking into Hinata’s place, Yuka got startled by her question, so she responded.   
“The thing is….I went to that school and graduated a few years ago” Yuka explained, “I’m now at Harukaoga University.”   
“Really?” Hinata replied curiously.  
“Lucky….you.”   
Yuka sensed some jealousy from Hinata and she laughed, covering her mouth. Looking around Hinata’s gorgeous place, Yuka stared with amazement. She looked around Hinata’s place. Each place had a little garden, some statues, sakura trees, and some animals. Her house showed up around the gravel pathway they were walking on. It was huge, spanning over four houses.   
“Amazing…,” Yuka said with bewilderment.   
“It’s big right?” Hinata butted in. She stood near her house, in front of the porch. Slippers were behind her on the porch and Yuka went up to her.   
“Wait here,” Hinata gestured to Yuka to stay outside for a while. Watching Hinata opening the door, she called her father who was upstairs.   
“Father, Ichinose-san is here!”  
Tumbling against the floor, her father, Furukawa-san tripped over something, fell to the floor, recovered his steps and went down the stairs. Injured and bruised a bit, Furukawa-san ran to his daughter. He looked out the door and there stood Yuka, waving at him.   
“Ichinose-san! It’s been a while!” Furukawa-san greeted her, shaking her hand. Yuka was happy to see one of her parent’s friends. She smiled.   
“You look really pretty today,” he said, gesturing Yuka into their place.  
“Please, make yourself at home.”   
Yuka took off her shoes and put on the slippers that Hinata provided for her. The inside of Shion’s place was huge and luxurious. The floors were clean and shiny. Hinata showed Yuka the way to their living room. It was another amazing site. Their room was even prettier. Covered in white walls and black wooden pillars, there stood fancy furniture and a warm fireplace. It was decorated with cute plants and had a huge fish tank that connected to the gardens outside by using plastic, glass, connections. Yuka’s eyes widened and glistened.   
“Wooow...there’s a lot to be jealous about,” Yuka told Hinata. Hinata laughed at Yuka.   
“Want something to drink?” Hinata asked Yuka.   
“Tea will be fine,” Yuka responded. As Hinata went to the kitchen, Yuka found her way around, looking at all the amazing decorations the room had while Hinata went to make some hot drinks for her. Yuka went for the fish tank, staring at the fish that are exoticly collected. Even the fish she stared at were pretty.   
“Yuka,” Hinata called her, “tea is ready for you.” Yuka diverted her gaze from the fish tank to where Hinata was, in the kitchen near the stairs to the second floor.   
“Thanks!~” Yuka said when she got there. Hinata smiled back and put her hands against the marble countertop. Yuka pulled a stool out from behind and sat on it, taking a sip of the tea Hinata made for her.   
“Say, how old are you now?” Hinata asked Yuka. After taking a sip and placing it down like a princess, Yuka answered her question.   
“22.”   
Hinata coughed on her drink as a response to Yuka’s age. Yuka got out a napkin, leaned in and wiped away the mess Hinata made. Hinata blushed and reacted to Yuka’s interaction.   
“You didn’t have to do that…,” Hinata said, embarrassed. She looked at Yuka and noticed some presence within her. She got flustered.   
“What is it?” Yuka questioned.   
“You act so mature, almost like a mother,” Hinata said quietly with her hand over her mouth.   
“Huh? Come again?” Yuka replied, curiously.   
“You act so mature, almost like a mother,” Hinata said again, clearly. Yuka chuckled at the compliment Hinata gave her. She held up the cup and took another sip. Hinata noticed the position Yuka held the cup by. She was dazzled within the sight of Yuka drinking tea. _So elegant..._ Hinata thought to herself.   
“You wanted to know more about Yui, right?” Hinata asked her as the thought came back up.   
“Yeah.”   
Hinata smiled. She walked out of the kitchen and sat next to Yuka.   
“I’ll tell you everything I know about Yui, from childhood and now,” Hinata said gleamingly. 

＊＊

After a few hours of telling Yuka about her cousin, Yui, Hinata pulled out an album near the fish tank, the bookshelf. She went back to Yuka and showed her the album which had pictures of Yui and Hinata. Hinata smiled again, showing affection towards Yui. Hinata opened the album up and pictures of her and Yui were shown on each page, recollecting their childhood together as friends. Yuka looked through the album, smiling. A picture stood out and made her laugh.   
“Hahaha..what’s this picture about?” Yuka said laughing. She pointed to a picture near the ones in the middle, showing Hinata.   
“Oh, that?” Hinata snickered.  
“It was when we were little. Yui had her whole face inside a watermelon, half of it,” Hinata explained, laughing with Yuka.   
“We both love watermelons!”   
Flipping through the pages of the album, another picture stood out to Yuka. It was decorated with pink stickers and cute emojis. It was Hinata and Yui together, sharing a drink together with two straws. The stickers around the picture had letters spelled out, “Friends Forever.” Touching the picture, Yuka’s expression changed as Hinata watched her. An idea suddenly popped in Hinata’s mind.  
“Ichinose-san, why don’t you tell me something about yourself?” Hinata asked her. The question caught Yuka off guard, startling her.   
“Eh?!” She reacted slightly.   
“It’s okay if you don’t want to…,” Hinata said with an apologetic tone.   
“No, it’s okay,” Yuka responded with a smile.   
“Why don’t we turn this into a game?”  
“How so?” Hinata asked.   
“You ask me questions, I respond to them,” Yuka explained it to her. Hinata looked delighted and smiled, thinking of questions for Yuka.   
“What’s your favorite color?” Hinata asked.   
“Teal Green,” Yuka responded.   
“Drink?”  
“Matcha Green Tea.”  
“Favorite place?”   
“Kyoto!”   
Yuka had her hands against her neck, waiting for some more questions. It was getting fun.   
“Favorite anime?”  
“Kimi no na-wa!”   
Hinata wore a smile as she asked more questions. Both Yuka and Hinata were having fun.  
“Cats or dogs?”   
“Cat-girls!”   
“Huh?!” Hinata said loudly in response to Yuka’s answer, getting caught off guard  
“Cat-girls…?” Yuka nodded and snickered at Hinata. Yuka smirked as Hinata’s face got flustered as she thought about cat-girls. Yuka shuffled around her bag she had on her. Hinata watched her as she took something out. Hinata couldn’t see what it was.   
“Close your eyes,” Yuka said. Hinata closed her eyes as Yuka put an object on her head. Those were cat-ears. Yuka snickered.   
“Open them.”   
Hinata opened her eyes and felt something on her head. She didn’t know what it was until Yuka pulled out a mirror from her bag and showed it to her. Hinata’s face turned red, as she saw herself wearing black cat-ears. Yuka smirked at her.   
“W-w-w-whhaaa--nyan~!” Hinata said seducingly. Yuka smiled and laughed at her as she fumbled her arms around in the air like a child. Yuka whistled as she teased Hinata more. Hinata became flustered as she couldn’t keep her embarrassment.   
“S-s-stop teasing me~!” Hinata said, trying not to cry.   
“Sorry, I couldn’t help it,” Yuka said, getting down from the stool and into the kitchen where Hinata was. She went behind Hinata and hugged her like a baby, patting her head. Hinata pouted.   
“There there,” Yuka said, patting her head with a smile. Hinata turned around and stared at Yuka.   
“Meow for me,” Yuka ordered.   
“W-wha?! Why would I?” Hinata said, acting all tsundere. Yuka stared at Hinata, not answering her question. Yuka was close to her, approaching her with tiny steps until Hinata was trapped, back against the countertop.   
“F-f-fine…” little drops of tears appeared in the corner of her eyes.   
“ _N-N-nyaaa~_ ” Hinata meowed cutely. Yuka’s eyes sparkled as she got aroused a little. She blushed.   
“Don’t tell me this is your fetish?!” Hinata said as she caught her reaction.   
“Ah- you caught me~” Yuka said daringly.   
“Now...let me go!” Hinata said as she leaned up from the counter, trying to escape from Yuka. A split second and she knocked her drink over, causing both of them to tumble to the ground. Hinata was on top of Yuka, laying on her, mouth to mouth, with legs interlocked together. Hinata got really flustered as Yuka let out a little moan. Hinata’s leg was nudging her crotch. The cat-ears on Hinata’s head slid off from the collision. Hinata tried to get up but she kneed Yuka unknowingly in her crotch again, causing her to moan.   
“Ahhhn~” Yuka moaned again, flustered. She tried to get up, but she trembled.   
Hinata laughed at her, grabbing the cat-ears and shoving it on Yuka’s head.   
“You dirty slut,” Hinata said. They both got up from the ground, only to notice Hinata drenched in hot tea. Water dripped from her hands. Yuka took her hand and licked it.   
“Hey! What makes you think you could make a move on me?!”   
Yuka didn’t respond. Hinata stared at her but to her surprise, Yuka became aroused.   
“Play with me, master~” Yuka said seducingly with her top falling off. In an instant, Hinata’s sanity broke as she heard Yuka daringly say that. Hinata looked around, cleaned up the kitchen floor, swooped Yuka up like a princess and took her into her room. 

* * *

Inside Hinata’s room, Yuka laid on her bed, with Hinata sitting next to her. She stared at Yuka, who was still wearing the cat-ears. Hinata hid her hands between her legs, fidgeting too. Her eyes became blank as Yuka pounced on her. Yuka began to lick Hinata’s neck like a cat, making her whole body become sensitive. Hinata’s face was flustered.   
“Ahhn!~” Hinata moaned quietly, twitching from the licks Yuka was giving her. Her back arched as Yuka progressed down towards her crotch. Flustered as she is, Hinata pushed Yuka over onto her back and pulled her top off. Yuka’s boobs jiggled as her shirt was being taken off.  
“Yui….I’m sorry…,” Hinata mumbled as she began to play with Yuka’s boobs. Yuka moaned, twitching due to the fact Hinata was making her feel good. Hinata then began to suck on Yuka’s nipples, seeping milk into her mouth.   
“Ara ara,” Yuka said like a flirty mother, which made Hinata embarrassed, shattering her sanity. Hinata stood up, went to her drawer, and pulled out a dildo-like underwear. She put it on and went to take Yuka’s pants off, including her panties. She slid one side of the dildo into her own pussy, then put the panties on.   
“You’re not going to put that in, are you…?” Yuka asked Hinata, terrified. Hinata didn’t respond. Instead, she went ahead and slid the dildo-strap panties into Yuka’s pussy. Yuka’s face scrunched up, feeling the pleasure of the toy that was in her.   
“Wait--!” Yuka said. Hinata didn’t listen. Hinata then began to thrust deeper into Yuka, who didn’t really consent to this. Hinata then leaned in and kissed Yuka, surprising her. Hinata began to feel the sensation of Yuka’s pussy tightening around the dildo from her end to the other, so she began to thrust even more, but stronger. Yuka moaned, aroused, and violated. Yuka was being raped by someone she just met. Suddenly, Hinata grabbed Yuka and moved into a different position, doggystyle. Hinata spanked Yuka’s ass, continuing to thrust even more.   
“Nooooo! Not this position!” Yuka squirmed and moaned, embarrassingly.   
“When are you going to finish?!”   
Hinata then grabbed Yuka’s boobs from behind, laying on her back while thumping and thrusting.   
“Yuuka-chan, you feel good…,” Hinata said pleasingly.  
“I want to kiss you again…”  
Yuka, feeling all the pleasure, gave up and kissed Hinata, holding on the kiss while tonguing her. They both moaned as Hinata thrusted deeply, causing both her and Yuka to have an orgasm.   
“I’m gonna cum..!” Hinata said, thrusting even more.   
“Wait--don’t!” Yuka said, but it was too late. Hinata let out a surge of white-like liquid into the dildo coming out from the other end into Yuka’s womb.   
“Aaahhh!” Hinata orgasmed and climaxed. Yuka let out an orgasm too, feeling the pleasure they both experienced together. The toy that Hinata wore got stuck in between Yuka and hers. She tried to move back out but it wouldn’t budge. Both ends of the toy were inside both of their wombs, with no way to move or budge.   
“I can’t take it off. It’s stuck!” Hinata said, trying not to break a tear. She tried to move, but it both hurt her and Yuka.   
“Gommen-ne~” Hinata told Yuka.   
“I don’t know what came over me.”   
“It’s okay Hina-chan,” Yuka said, accepting the apology.   
Trying to find a way to free themselves, Yuka had an idea.   
“I have a plan, but you might not like it,” Yuka said, shoving Hinata down and over her bed.   
“What is it-”  
Yuka cut her off and thrusted into Hinata, as a payback.   
“I haven’t had the pleasure yet, Hina~ta~”   
Yuka began to thrust into Hinata, making Hinata experience something she hadn’t felt before, insane pleasure. Since both ends were stuck up in both of their wombs, Yuka moved, trying to budge the tips back out. Hinata moaned desperately, as Yuka continued. Yuka kissed her, forcing Hinata to stay quiet. Suddenly, the end from Hinata’s dildo popped off, sliding out of her pussy. Hinata orgasmed insanely, squirting. The end that was also stuck within Yuka’s became loose and slid out. White liquid flowed out of Yuka’s pussy.   
“What is this?-” Yuka asked, touching the white goop that spilled out.   
Hinata, looking at it, realized it was the excess semen from when she had sex with Yui.   
“Hinata, what is this?” Yuka asked again in a serious tone.   
“It’s...the excess semen from when I had sex with Yui…,” Hinata said, averting her gaze, quietly.   
Yuka, surprised to hear that, slapped some sense into Hinata. Hinata faced away from Yuka, not knowing what they might do after.   
“I’m sorry in advance if you get pregnant...,” Hinata said sadly.   
“It’s okay,” Yuka said, hugging her. Hinata sobbed quietly in Yuka’s arms, knowing that she had committed something over Yui’s relationship. 

* * *

After a while, they both got cleaned up. Hinata, quiet and all, stayed to herself. Yuka comforted her.   
“Let’s not speak of this,” Hinata said, making a deal to Yuka. Yuka took the offer and stayed silent about what had happened between them. Seeing Yuka off, Hinata waved bye to her at the doorstep of her place. Hinata was scared of what Yui might say to her if she told her what had happened then. Yuka went back to her place, exhausted from what had happened. Both of them stayed quiet for a few weeks. 

After a few weeks of what had happened between Yuka and Hinata, Yuka decided to test if she got pregnant or not. She pulled out a pregnancy device and stuck it up her pussy, held it in place for a few seconds, and then took it out. Closing her eyes, she flipped the device over and opened her eyes. She was shocked to find out it was positive. She became pregnant with Yui’s child. She placed her hand over her stomach and faintly smiled, weeping silently. 


End file.
